Caesar Clown
| image = | jname = シーザー・クラウン | rname = Shīzā Kuraun | ename = Caesar Clown | first = Chapter 658 | affiliation = Marines (former) | occupation = Scientist | bounty = 300,000,000 | jva = | dfcolorscheme = PunkHazardColors | dfname = Gasu Gasu no Mi | dfename = Gas-Gas Fruit | dfmeaning = Gas | dftype = Logia }} Caesar Clown, also referred to as by his underlings, is a former colleague of Vegapunk and the primary antagonist of the Punk Hazard Arc. Caesar is the leading expert on mass-murder weapons and is a demented scientist with a bounty of 300,000,000 on his head. Appearance He has a very gaseous look, due to his Devil Fruit power. He has very long, spiky dark hair and two horns growing from the back of his head. He appears to be tall, and apparently wears dark makeup on his eyes and lips. He has a small flat nose and long thin eyebrows. His arms are very thin in comparison with the rest of his body. He is wearing a big coat with "GAS" printed on each side (however in his first appearances this was not present) and a pair of diagonally striped overalls underneath. He also wears gloves with the initials "CC" on them. Personality He appears to have a grudge against Vegapunk, as well as a somewhat rational personality, as shown when he hid from the Marines instead of trying to fight them immediately, as well as trusting Monet's deduction that the Straw Hats might be more powerful than their bounties claim and waiting for Joker's approval to make his actions look like accidents, before starting attacks. Caesar is also a rather economizing person, as he did not want to waste the poison, by clearing it off but rather collected, saved and compressed it into Smiley. It was stated by Smoker that he was one "crazy bastard". He also appears unable to act or lie, often being seen overacting fake emotions when lying to his subordinates or the children, a trait that was quickly noted by Monet when he attempted to show false concern for his subordinates facing Smiley. He is a very prideful person, going as far to say that his work four years ago on the mass murdering weapon that caused the Punk Hazard incident was not a failure, but instead was a great success, implying at a superiority complex. He was also shocked to see Smiley not listening to him and eat the candy despite Caesar saying to wait and Caesar said it was alright while Monet noted he was not listening to him. He also doesn't take kindly to insults, such as when Law called him stupid, Caesar lashed out and punched Law's heart. Unlike most Logia users, Caesar keeps his Devil Fruit power activated all the time and is either completely or partly turned into gas. He also demonstrates tendencies of a superiority complex when Luffy mentioned his Gasu Gasu no Mi had no effect on his immune system due to Magellan's Doku Doku no Mi, both being poisonous Devil Fruits of differentiating class, and Caesar became rapidly aggravated from the fact of Luffy comparing his Logia powers to that of a "mere" Paramecia user. He was very surprised that his poisons did not affect Luffy due to the latter's immunity to poison given to him from his near death poisoning by Magellan. He has shown to have maniacal tendencies due to his sedulous research on weapons of mass destruction and his absence of emotion at the time of murdering people or provoking any type of suffering, like giving drugs to the children so they would suffer severe withdrawl and return to his research facility for more "candies" filled with the stimulant, and showing no regret or sorrow for his actions. He is very sadistic, as he exploited the blind trust of his wounded subordinates to test a newly developed gas and ordered the Yeti Cool Brothers to assassinate Brownbeard when he thought he was no use to him anymore. He also used the restricted drug NHC10 to maintain his control of the children he kidnapped, knowing that they will be unable to escape due to the agonizing withdrawal symptoms; Law found this aspect of Caesar disgusting. Caesar also seems to enjoy cocktails, as he is often seen holding a cocktail glass. He has a distinct laugh of "Shurororororo". Relationships Subordinates Brownbeard and the other centaurs think of him as a kindhearted savior and trust him blindly. Brownbeard is extremely grateful to Caesar for taking him in after he lost the use of his legs. He compares Vegapunk to the Devil and Caesar to God and believes that Caesar continues his research for the good of mankind. However, Caesar does not seem to care about his underlings, as he exploited their blind trust to test a new gas on some of his subordinates. After Brownbeard was captured by the Straw Hats, Caesar deemed him a useless idiot and ordered him to be killed. After Scotch played a recording of Caesar's orders, Brownbeard was crushed when he learned that the man he believed in so much had betrayed him. Before Scotch shot him, Brownbeard's last thought was when Caesar once called him a good leader, and upon reawakening, Brownbeard attempted revenge against Caesar in order to retrieve his crew. Even when his subordinates offered to help him during his fight against Luffy, Caesar refused while calling them small-fries. Monet seems to be very close to Caesar and unlike the centaurs, she is aware of Caesar's true nature. However, it is revealed that Vergo assigned Monet to infiltrate Caesar Clown's organization on Punk Hazard, due to a mistrust for the deranged scientist. Despite this, Monet agreed unanimously to give her heart to Law when Caesar ordered her in exchange for Law's heart. Caesar seems to recognize the Yeti Cool Brothers’ strength as he ordered them to take care of the Straw Hats. The Yeti Cool Brothers are loyal to Caesar, as they follow his orders without question. Caesar also excused the Yeti Cool Brothers’ failure by saying that fighting against Law and Luffy was too much. Allies Vergo Caesar also has some kind of business with Vergo. Vergo and his group's distrust towards Caesar led them to hire Monet and place her in Caesar’s organization. However, in return Caesar seems to place some trust in Vergo as demonstrated by him giving the Marine Law's heart, who was later able to use it to incapacitate Law when the Shichibukai had begun to move against them, showing that despite any animosity between them, the two men are willing to cooperate to further their agendas. Donquixote Doflamingo Caesar is an associate of Donquixote Doflamingo, who is under the alias, "Joker". Caesar had to ask him for permission to kill the Straw Hat Pirates and the G-5 Marines. In turn, Doflamingo does not trust Caesar enough and orders Vergo to place Monet as a deep cover agent to observe his actvities. Smiley Smiley is Caesar's pet. Caesar treats Smiley like a pet and seems to be emotionally attached to it. Caesar told Smiley that he missed it and even started to tear up while talking to him and wanted to tell him many things, even though it does not appear to be capable of understanding it. He apparently does not consider the Smilies to be the real Smiley as he showed little reaction when they appeared during his battle with Luffy. It also seems like he only considers the sentinence of the Sara Sara no Mi, Model: Axolotl to be his pet, as he had no problem to destroy Smiley's "body" and told him that he'll meet again. While around other people, he talks about Smiley rather professionally, referring to him as a weapon. Enemies Vegapunk It is stated by Smoker that Caesar was Vegapunk's former colleague and used to have a rivalry with him but Caesar always ended up as number 2, which might be the main reason for his holding a grudge against him. Despite this, he showed interest in acquiring Vegapunk's laser system, to the point of wanting to capture Franky for that sole purpose. He also used the method of "feeding" Zoan-class Devil Fruits to an inanimate object, devised by Vegapunk, to create his pet Smiley. Marines Caesar has a deep grudge against the Marines. Even though he was arrested and imprisoned, he managed to escape. He also carries a bounty. When Caesar is informed about the G-5 Marines’ arrival, he appears to be quite angered and he smiles out of joy when Law gives him Smoker’s heart. Later, he also mentions that he has a plan which involves Smoker and his crew. Straw Hat Pirates After the Straw Hat Pirates stumbled upon Punk Hazard, Caesar wants them eliminated at all costs as evident when he sent the Yeti Cool Brothers after them; Franky alone struck Caesar's interest, as he wanted the laser system installed in the cyborg's body. Once the Straw Hats learn of the sinister experiments that Caesar has been doing, they aim to capture him. Trafalgar Law While they were partners, the two of them do not appear to be very open with each other. Caesar has always been cautious towards Law. When Law asked Caesar to allow him to stay on Punk Hazard, Caesar only agreed if Law weakened himself by giving him his heart. After learning about his connection to Luffy, Caesar quickly thought Law betrayed him by calling the Straw Hats. He wanted to shoot Law at first, but then decided that Law probably did not betray him. He also seems to be unnerved by Law as he was trembling when he pointed a gun at him. Law, on the other hand, finds some of Caesar's methods to be disgusting, especially his deeds to the children that he kidnapped. Law later betrays Caesar by plotting to capture him with the Straw Hats. Caesar seems to be partially aware of this as he mentions that the Yeti Cool Brothers failed due to Luffy's and Law's strength. After Law's capture by Vergo, Caesar expressed his disappointment, stating that he was hoping that he and Law would become great friends, before he found out about his betrayal. Abilities and Powers Caesar has authority over all the former test subjects on the island as he saved them from the gas. He also has considerable scientific and chemical expertise, as he was Vegapunk's second-in-command and caused a chemical weapon explosion that rendered Punk Hazard a barren wasteland. He also uses the highly restricted drug NHC10, though his authorization on its usage is unknown. Derived from his scientific expertise, he holds mass murder weapons, as well as having a pet slime named Smiley, a mountain-sized lump monster that constantly emits some kind of smoke or vapor and has been "fed" the Sara Sara no Mi, Model: Axolotl (which gave the once inanimate lump life and form), which Caesar would unleash when trespassers become too much of a threat. He can control Slime by using verbal commands. In close combat, Caesar has also proven to be capable of handling himself, using his Devil Fruit abilities to quickly maneuver out of dangerous situations and being durable enough to take several Haki-imbued Gear Second strikes from Luffy, only to emerge relatively unharmed. Devil Fruit Caesar has eaten the Gasu Gasu no Mi, a Logia-class Devil Fruit that grants him the ability to change into a red-colored vapor-like form, allowing him to float and go inside places that no normal solid being can, as he was seen hiding inside some flasks when he was informed that the Marines were nearby. Even in his intangible gaseous form, he can become dense enough to hold objects, like his cocktail glass. It is unknown if this is because he can control the density of his gaseous form. He seems to prefer keeping his Devil Fruit ability active, as he is either completely or partly gaseous and has yet to be seen completely solid. Caesar has also insinuated that he can absorb other gases. Caesar stated that he has done numerous experiments on his power, thus granting his gases poisonous and explosive qualities. He can also remove oxygen in a certain area around himself to nullify fire-based attacks or asphyxiate his opponents. Weapons He was seen using a dual-barreled flintlock to threaten Law when he learned of his past associations with Monkey D. Luffy. He was also shown using explosive castanets filled with volatile gas called "Gastanets", which he claps together to create a massive explosion. History Past Chemical Weapon Incident on Punk Hazard Punk Hazard was once full of lush green vegetation, teeming with life, when it still remained Vegapunk's experiment facility where he tested weapons and drugs along with Caesar Clown. Some convicts were brought to the island instead of prison, to be used as guinea pigs for their human experiments. Then, four years ago, one of the chemical weapons experiments failed and demolished two of the three laboratories. The explosion brought about extreme heat and sent poisonous particles into the air, killing everything. The government workers abandoned the prisoners and sealed off the island before making their escape, while, left with no other choice, the prisoners flocked to the only research building still standing. If they did not die, their lower bodies became useless due to the effects of a powerful nerve agent. All seemed lost. But then Caesar Clown appeared before them to 'help', appearing to be a benevolent benefactor, as they were unaware he was the one truly responsible for the incident on the island, which he deemed a resounding success. The truth was Caesar had made the weapon and was responsible for letting it go off 'accidentally'. He and Vegapunk were always bitter rivals, and though he saw it as a successful experiment to put him ahead, developing a weapon for mass murder that spreads poison gas is illegal and Caesar had been caught and arrested. However, he escaped the prison ship to return to Punk Hazard and was never seen or heard from again. Caesar's Return to Punk Hazard A year later, Caesar Clown returned to the island and used his ability to purify the gas. He also made artificial legs for those who could not walk and took them in as his subordinates. Brownbeard arrived on the island a year after Caesar did. There was still poisonous gas, which made him incredibly sick. Just before giving up on life, Caesar and his subordinates appeared and saved him. When Trafalgar Law came to the island, Caesar formed an alliance with him. He and Caesar had a talk indoors with Law stating that he wanted to stay on the island. All he asked for was free roam of the island, and that neither of them ask the other too many personal questions. Law also made it a point that no one was to know that he is staying on the island. Caesar said that he saw no harm in trusting Law, and asked Monet if she agreed. She follows by asking Law if he could heal the prisoners on the island who were paralyzed by the poisonous gas. Caesar finally agreed to let Law stay on the condition he forms a contract with him to exchange his heart for Monet's heart in order to make it hard for both of them to betray each other if shall one of them attempts to. He also stated he is the boss of the island and Law should be weaker than him if he wished to stay on the island. Punk Hazard Arc The Marines and the Straw Hat Pirates Caesar was first seen after Franky and his group broke out of their cell. As he examined the hole that Franky made, he commented that only Vegapunk's laser was capable of such a feat. When he heard Trafalgar Law was fighting the Marines from G-5, Caesar was displeased since the plan was to chase them away. He was then shocked to be informed that the Marines saw the kidnapped children and feared that his secret activities would be exposed. Monet then arrives and informs him that Vegapunk's dragon and Brownbeard's centaur patrol unit were defeated. He then learns of the Straw Hat Pirates' presence on the island. After Law deals with the G-5 Marines and returns to the facility, Caesar berates the Shichibukai and demands an explanation for his actions. Law replies that he is the one who should be complaining. He soon contacts a person named Joker who gives him permission to kill the Straw Hats, the G-5 Marines, and Kinemon while Joker will make it look like an accident at sea. One of the centaurs defeated by Luffy's group then come to Caesar, telling him that Brownbeard has been captured and begs him to help. Caesar tells him that he has a medicine ready and that he will heal him and the other centaurs. However, instead, he locks the centaur in a chamber and exposes him to a seemingly new gas he developed. Caesar asks him for certain symptoms, like nausea and hallucination, and the centaur appears to have them. Caesar is next seen pressing on a button, and a explosion-like sound is heard as he purged the chamber along with the loyal centaur inside, and in the next panel, smoke coming out from a shaking exhaust pipe is seen. When Monet asks whether his experiment failed, he claims none of his experiments ever fail, even during the "failed" experiment four years ago where his weapon of mass destruction killed a massive amount of people. He adds that he had even followed up and did surveillance on all the victims of that experiment, documenting the effects as proof of his scientific mastery. He euphorically asks the World Government (though not directly) where the failure is and tells them that he will show them who the number one scientist is. Law later gives Smoker's heart to Caesar. Caesar holds Smoker's heart in his hand, while Law looks on silently with a displeased look in his eyes and a frown. Caesar is in good spirits thanks to the capture of Smoker's heart (likely planning experiments with it) and says that he already sent soldiers to deal with the Marines and that he knows what the outcome will be. Law asks what happened to Straw Hat, and Caesar reveals that having taken Monet's warning about the Straw Hats' possible increase in strength seriously, he sent two powerful people after them: the Hitmen of the Snowy Mountain, the Yeti Cool Brothers. It was later revealed that he also told them to kill Brownbeard and capture Franky because he possessed the technology of Vegapunk's laser. When Monet informs Caesar about Law's association with Luffy at Sabaody Archipelago and Marineford, Caesar pulls a pistol on Law and questions him about his relationship to the notable pirate. Law denies having anything to do with the Straw Hats' presence on the island. Caesar then realizes that Law would not betray him, as he would not make things more complicated for them, after becoming a Shichibukai and coming to Punk Hazard. As Caesar is about to leave, Law asks him why the kids would come back, even when left alone. Caesar then proudly presents a candy laced with NHC10 and tells Law that he gave them to the kids, much to Law's disgust. As Law is leaving, Caesar points out that people who think too much are hard to handle. He then picks up Franky's wanted poster, desiring to capture him in order to acquire Vegapunk's laser system, to which Franky has installed into his own body. Caesar then responded to his subordinates when they asked about the G-5 Marines, allowing his subordinates to take refuge for now while Caesar himself makes preparations, and threatening his subordinates with death if they fail to leave Smoker's brigade alone. During the fight between his men and the G-5 marines, his men tried to contact him. Caesar predicted that it was just a report that they opened the doors on the Fire Lands and that something came out, as well as pleas for help since the Marines defeat them, so he chose to ignore the call. Since so many people appeared on Punk Hazard, Caesar decided to stop gathering their bodies for his experiments and instead wanted to release his pet, while declaring that he won't let them leave this island. He is later seen telling Monet about the accident four years ago, and how the slime is the accident itself. He explains that he simply compressed the expelled gas into the creature known as Slime. Confrontation with the Uninvited Guests Caesar is later seen outside the research facility on top of a warship, apologizing for keeping Slime locked up for three years. Smoker then asks him if he is Caesar Clown and Luffy asks him if he is the master, so Caesar answers yes to both questions. He begins to explain that the Slime is throwing itself over the lake and what it is. Before he finishes, he is interrupted by Luffy suddenly grabbing him. As Luffy is about to attack Caesar with his Gomu Gomu no Kane, Caesar manages to evade his attack by turning into gas. Caesar responds with his Gas Robe attack, daring Luffy to inhale it. Luffy really does inhale it and blows it out of his ears, which surprises Caesar. As Luffy states that poison attacks do not work on him since his encounter with Magellan, Caesar becomes enraged that Luffy compares him to a Paramecia. Luffy quickly strikes Caesar with Jet Mace. As Caesar's men want to help Caesar, he tells them to back off and calls them small fries. He then stops Luffy from using another attack by using his Gastanet attack, blowing Luffy up. Being delighted by the success of his attack, Caesar orders slime-chunks to attach themselves to Luffy to cause an even bigger explosion. Caesar is then visibly baffled when he sees that Luffy evaded his attack and standing behind him. Before he can react, Luffy slams Caesar onto the ground with a Jet Stamp. As Luffy mounts Caesar and grabs him, Luffy suddenly faints. Caesar emerges victoriously from the battle, stating that Luffy underestimated him. Caesar is later seen holding an unconscious Smoker. He has also defeated Franky, Robin, and Tashigi through an unseen method. The G-5 Marines point out that Caesar did not even touch them. Caesar orders his soldiers to tie up his prisoners and to to be sure to use Seastone for the Devil Fruit users. He also tells his men that he will provide shelter from the Slime. As he is leaving, Caesar laughs at the fact that Law and Luffy were too much for the Yeti Cool Brothers, thus revealing that he knows of Law's treachery. Caesar later appears at the Straw Hats' hiding spot, where Usopp and Nami are having trouble keeping the children under control. Caesar lures the children to him by offering them candy. Usopp and Nami attempt to resist, but Caesar suffocates both of them. An injured Brownbeard wakes up and tries to get revenge against Caesar for betraying him. Caesar quickly defeats Brownbeard and then returns to the facility with the children. On the way, he contacts all of the underworld dealers to inform them about an upcoming experiment for his chemical mass destruction weapon. Once he returns to the facility, he orders his subordinates to take the children to the biscuits room and make sure that they don't leave again. Caesar then confronts Law about his treachery. He reminds Law that when he arrived, they made a promise that Caesar would let Law have Monet's heart if Law gave up his heart. So Caesar gave the heart to Vergo, and if Law tries to do anything against Caesar, he could just squeeze Law's heart. Vergo then gives his heart a tiny squeeze, and Law is seen in massive pain. While Caesar mocks Law about the deal he forced him to make when he came to the island, Law just mocks him stating he should have been more cautious of Monet rather than him and calls Caesar stupid which results in Caesar squeezing Law's heart and Law passes out from the agony. Caesar is then seen, still making the video Den Den Mushi broadcast to the brokers, telling his subordinates to set up a giant piece of candy for Smiley to eat. Caesar tells the brokers on the broadcast about the poisonous gas that appeared four years ago after his experiment. He then says he has made a new weapon out of it, and calls it "Shinokuni". When Smiley finally makes it to the food, Caesar is overjoyed on Smiley's arrival, and says he has so much to tell him. When Caesar orders Smiley to wait, Smiley ignores him and quickly eats the bait. Regardless, Caesar is pleased that Smiley is showing some reaction to the candy. Smiley then transforms into a giant cloud of poison. Caesar watches in glee as his fleeing subordinates succumb to the effects of the gas and explains to his captives the power of his weapon of mass destruction. When he sees Zoro's group keeping themselves away from the gas, Caesar comments that they are tough but will eventually get caught. He then proceeds to send Law, Smoker, Tashigi, and Luffy's group outside of the facility to die. Major Battles *Caesar Clown vs. Monkey D. Luffy *Caesar Clown vs. Smoker (in Tashigi's body), Tashigi (in Smoker's body), Nico Robin and Franky *Caeser Clown vs. Nami (in Sanji's body), Usopp and Brownbeard Trivia * ''Caesar'' was the title for the Roman emperors, derived from the cognomen of Julius Caesar. * Like Magellan, Caesar's sinister face, wild hair and horns make him resemble a stereotypical image of a demon; particularly Baphomet, a pagan deity-turned-devil most commonly depicted as a humanoid goat. * In his first appearances his coat did not show "GAS" written twice on the front as it does in Chapter 666 and Chapter 671. * He is also, so far, the only Devil Fruit user who seems to keep his Logia Devil Fruit active all the time, giving him his gaseous appearance. References Site Navigation ca:Caesar Clown de:Caesar Clown es:Caesar Clown it:Caesar Clown Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Scientists Category:Marines Category:Former Marines Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Logia Devil Fruit Users Category:New World Characters Category:New World Saga Antagonists